


Aggresive

by MetalAmadeus



Series: Wild Hopes [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Metal /m/, Young Judy and Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalAmadeus/pseuds/MetalAmadeus
Summary: The year is 2001 and all is going fairly well in Zootopia. Or, in the thoughts of one Nick Wilde, not really. He is being roped into spending his summer at Bunnyburrow by his very own loving mother. Away from all the fights and hustles of his city. And straight into the paws of one young bunny...





	Aggresive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathyPrior42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/gifts).



> A short story inspired by Beartooth - Aggressive. And a picture I can't seem to find now... Anyways, might go with a chapter 2 later in the year if I feel like it. 
> 
> In this story I reduced the age gap for the duo. So, Nick is 15, Judy is 9.   
> The year is 2001. Why is it relevant? Music. 
> 
> Suffer.

\m/

Nick was not particularly happy with the arrangement his mother has pushed him into this summer. Being fifteen and having just finished his 8th year at school, the young red fox was sure he knew how he wanted to spend his summer vacation. And none of his perfectly crafted plans included spending the whole summer in a country town staying at his mother’s friend house. Unfortunately, Marian has made a decision, and legally still not being an adult, Nick knew he had no law to pull out of those fat smart-ass tomes and codes to fix the shit he found himself in. Finnick was undeniably laughing his behind off about the red fox’s predicament. 

A quiet snarl escaped the vulpine muzzle, fangs flashing, upper lip twitching in what his homeroom teacher described as a nervous tick. Nick though knew that this was not the kind of nervous one would be due to shyness. No, this was a side effect from his… predisposition towards a more hands on oriented approach to solving situations that arouse around him. Especially those involving mammals trying to harass him. Well, most of the idiots in his school knew to leave the tod alone, lest they find themselves regretting it dearly. His last suspension from school and talk from a police juvenile supervisor was due to a broken arm. Not his, just that annoying bugger Doug, who thought he could keep shooting papers at the tod’s head without getting payed back. Well, Nick made sure the damn ran knew the folly of such thoughts. Doug had his arm broken in several places where the heavy metal bat hit him repeatedly. Why didn't he defend himself one might ask? Well, it was damn hard to fight back when you are tied to a ladder in the school gym. Of course, Nick didn't hit the arm only, but others needed not know the extent of punishment that befall the perpetrator. 

Thankfully for the fox, he was the only occupant of this row, so no one bothered him, nor was there anyone to complain at him cranking up Mewtallica’s song Wasting My Hate so loud it was probably heard several meters away. Not that Nick cared. The view out from the express was nothing to sweat about, despite the tod leaving his hometown for the first time. He was a city slicker born and worn, so the trees and fields had no impact upon his rebellious heart. At least he had his CD-player and headphones with him. They cost him a little fortune, but he was nevertheless happy to have his extensive hard rock and heavy metal collection with him to ease the burdens of this summer. 

His mother’s friend, whom she knew from university where they both studied sociology, lived in Bunnyburrow, was a wolf and had a nephew somewhere Nick’s age coming to stay for the summer too. Oh well. At least he wouldn't have to deal with only prey mammals and their prejudices against predators and foxes in general. Lupus, as fellow canines, held a certain level of solidarity towards their vulpes cousines, and dealing with them was much easier for Nick. With these thought, and Mewtallica still roaring in his ears, the tod nodded off, lulled by the music and the gentle rocking of the train. 

\m/

Well, this definitely could be worse. The she-wolf, Kathy, was okay with his outfit, which consisted out of thin black denim jeans and a black singlet, and his appearance. His left ear was pierced in three places, with small thick metal rings being attached. A long metal chain was fastened around the faux-leather belt of his jeans. Nick had all of his meager possessions in his backpack, while the CD collection stayed in his capable paws in a metal box he carried. 

The she-wolf met her young guest at the train station, leading him towards her Coyota Preyus, a medium sized sedan that was the first hybrid electric-gas car in the world. Not that Nick cared much. 

Apparently today was some important day in the Bunnyburrow, so they would be first going to the town fare, and only after that to the place he would be staying. Not that it mattered much to Nick. At the very least his ride was much more comfortable than anything he experienced in Zootopia's vast but crowded public transportation system. He didn't have to care about grumpy old women that would start their hypocritical preaching on him listening to psychically destructive music. As if their oh so right pop-music prevented them from being total pricks just because they could get away with it due to their age. Annoying buggers. 

Kathy has parked their car at some local free parking place (which would have been extremely popular in a city where you had to pay extreme fines for overstaying even a minute at the expensive parking spot). The cars here numbered in thousands, Nick could tell. Most of them were no bigger than the she-wolf’s Coyota, but being designed for bunnies, they actually didn't need much. Or so the city fox thought. Furd, VolfsVagen, Coyota, Herdrolet, and some other less popular manufacturers were represented. 

It took the two canines some time to reach the actual entrance to the fair, and Nick has already started to regret not taking his CD-player with him. Kathy was nice, and he had nothing against her, but the tod was not much of a conversationalist when it was not about subjects that he was interested in. He could listen, that was true, but one can tell only so much about the allure of the summer life outside the city before repetitions started. And the fair couldn't actually be anything he didn't know already about. 

After all he was preparing to open his very own attractions theme park. 

\m/

There was a thing in this world Nicholas hated more than he hated the stale and self deluded society. And that was bullying and bullies. Especially larger mammals that abused their size to push down those who couldn't stand against them even if they actually tried. This was a harsh and unfair life, and the fox has learned it the hard way on his own pelt. Still, something uncontrollable rose inside his being when he saw large mammals treading over smaller, urging the tod to step in and tear the perpetrator apart. Which was probably why his best friends were a fennec fox and a shrew. Which is why he was currently snarling down on a portly red fox kit, holding the kits left paw in a vice like grip. 

\- I will rip you a new hole if I see you trying to claw someone again. Got it, bitch? - It was a rather common degrading term for canines from other species. But from a canine to canine, especially among males, it was considered to be a representation of the highest form of aggression. And with Nick’s fangs bared and him nearly spitting with how angry he was, that statement was true. The kit was shaking, his tail tucked between legs and ears flattened against his skull, while he nodded frantically. 

\- Scram! - Nick watched with a racing heart as the small fox was raising dust while beating a very hasty retreat. Had the little kit stopped or turned to look back, Nick was sure he would have given that red kit a good beating in addition to the vocal scare. The fox didn't believe in the power of words much. Now fists and bats were another deal completely. Oh, and chains too. 

\- Thank you. - A small and timid voice from behind him had the fox turn his head to look with a surprised “huh” escaping him. 

\- Thank you for helping us. It was very nice of you. - A young bunny, though Nick couldn't possibly guess how young, since he didn't have many friends who were bunnies, or prey for that matter, dressed in a police uniform, stood with her hands clasped behind her back. The fox was not used to being thanked by anyone (aside from Fru-Fru who was easy to please should one compliment her looks, and Finnick was just too much of a tough guy to properly say thanks), so his first reaction was suspicion. 

\- I wasn't saving you. Just hate bullies, that's all. - But apparently that was not the right thing to say to a young bunny. Or to this particular bunny? Her ears, that stood high just a moment ago, slowly fell behind her back, her smile wavering. Despite many cultural differences among species, the one thing that united most of them were their ears. And when one’s ears were pressed to the skull, this was not a good sign. Nick wasn't a heartless bastard many in his school thought him to be. Well, his schoolmates deserved every bit of scorn the fox could dig out of his heart and music, but this kit didn't do anything bad to him. Nick hated to judge mammals by their species or groups. True, those stereotypes were based on facts and gave you a general understanding of what to expect from masses. But day to day interactions happened between individuals which could be either your stereotypical bullying predator (like the stupid kit whose sorry behind he was ready to kick) or untipicaly brave small prey mammal. It was easy to deal with the masses or numbers. It was hard to deal with individuals. Like one big bastard once said, a death of a mammal is a tragedy, and death of a million - statistics. 

\- That was one cool move though. I bet that fox never would have thought you went for the tickets, not him. What's your name, kit? - Nicholas was not evil, as some would like to think of a troublesome fox teenager with socially unacceptable taste in music and clothes. But he rarely cared about what others thought. Still, the bunny in front of him didn't deserve the answer he gave, and Nick wasn't just about to leave it like that. The tod squatted down in front of the bunny, so that their eyes would be more level rather than for him to have to look down. 

\- I am Judy Hopps, and I am going to be an officer when I grow up! So I have to keep calm and collected in face of adversity, focusing on the goal and means to reach it, not the obstacles that arise. - The little bunny adopted a serious expression, her hands on her hips. She beamed at the fox, her smile bright, voice clear and sure. Nick thought he might have looked just like that when he was nine. But, despite how radiant the bunny seemed to be, Nick couldn't just stand there and do nothing about it. 

\- You can't be a cop. - At these words, the bunny seemed to experience something that was akin to being stricken with a hammer. An almost silent “oh” escaped her, ears drooping even lower than the first time, eyes watering. 

\- What kind of example would you give without a hat… - Nick stretched his hand and picked up the hat that Judy lost in her scuffle with the other fox. Carefully, he dusted it off, even going so far as to blow at it. Satisfied, the tod put the hat on the head of the stupefied bunny. 

-... and without handcuffs to arrest the bad guys? - The chain he wore was about half a foot long and no thicker than his pinky. It had hooks on both sides, and was usually used to hold keys or strike his opponents. Were one to fasten hooks to the chain itself, it could make decent easy to use pretend handcuffs. Which was exactly what Nick did. 

\- When you are a chief of police, do try to be not too harsh on honest foxes, okay? - The tears in the bunny’s eyes this time were those of happiness and joy. 

\- Can I really keep it? - Judy was mesmerized by the chain-handcuff that was now held in her paw. This was the first person to believe in her since she first announced her dream (about half an hour ago) to the world. 

\- If you can promise me not to let anyone see they get to you, than you can, Carrots. - Nick knew what it was like, to have your dreams crushed. He knew it was hard, especially when you were just a little deluded kit seeing the world through “pink glasses”. He wanted the bunny to experience the letdown in a controlled environment, where he was the one in charge, and not some other bullies, like the ones who were in the boyscouts. 

\- Pinky promise. - Nick rose his left eyebrow at the bunny, but she seemed to be serious about it. Letting out a chuckle, the tod stretched out his right hand, and crossed his pinky with the bunny’s. Or tried to. Despite the difference in size, the bunny seemed to be satisfied with the action and made a shaking move, making the fox follow it since she was too weak to make his hand move on her own. And then their ears picked up someone shouting Judy’s name. 

\- Well, I guess that's my clue. See ya later, Officer Carrots. - Springing to his legs, Nick gave the doe a mock salute with just two fingers, and started walking back the way he came from. 

\- Um, I forgot to ask what's your name? - The little bunny shouted after the retreating form of the fox. 

\- It’s Nick. - The tod threw over his shoulder. 

\- Bye Nick! Thank you, again! - Judy waved towards the fox, since he turned his head to look back at her. The tod though just bent his right hand at the elbow and gave a strange sign, with his fist locked and his pinky and forefinger outstretched. 

Turning back to her friends, Judy gave them their tickets she held in her left paw back. They were joyous to learn this confrontation was not for naught and went on to express their fascination with how cool she was and how extremely badass the fox looked. 

It was a long time later that the speculation on the strange looking tod came to an end, due to the fact that the kits had to return to their families and homes. Though the little bunny couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious fox. She hoped that one day, she would be able to meet him again. 


End file.
